Friends With Sins
by XxxMewTheCatDemonxxX
Summary: What if Deadpool had a best friend? Well as best as a friend could get. A little bit of Deadpool and a little bit of other marvel characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first marvel fic and I'm not too familiar with dates so if my timeline of events are wrong I apologize. Also I wont be following the exact Deadpool storyline, reason being is because I have only read his backstory and this story is not about him, it is about my OC. This will also be a crossover of The Avengers/Captain America and X Men. I'm writing this to have fun and again I apologize if I write anything inaccurate.

Chapter 1

They had been inseparable ever since they were kids. The two went through hardships together. Hardships ranging from neglective parents to dealing with members of the Weapon X program. Both became mercenaries together as well as mutants. This is the story of Wade Wilson and his dear childhood friend Moira August.

 **Canada**

The little girl of 6 years old was sitting at the steps of her apartment building. She and her mother had moved in with her uncle and her grandparents. The girls mother worked long hours so she barely had any time to see her, this gave her uncle opportunity to get too close to her. Larry Hallister was a miserable drunk with more than his fair share of charges of being a pedophile. He of course hid this quite well from his parents and sister. Thats what leads us here today, Moira August sat on the front steps hoping her uncle wouldn't find her. It was a hot day in June in the Ontario neighborhood, thankfully the trees lined up on the sidewalk were shading her from the sun.

She was daydreaming about her father again. Yelling jaunted her out of her haze. The front door swung open a boy about three years older than her bolted down the sidewalk. Moira blinked, she could hear his little sobs. The door swung open again to a man with a buzz cut. "WADE, GET BACK HERE!" the muscled man bellowed. This happened often, the boy and who she guessed was his father would argue and he would run away. A few times he had to come their apartment, only to go back defeated.

The boys father went back inside cursing. Moira decided to go look for the boy since all this commotion would bring the attention of her uncle. About two blocks she was going to go back, but as she walked by a pet shop, there he was watching the puppies. Sighing, she walked in "Hey, uh-" _Wade was it?_ "Wade" she squeaked, the boy jumped. Moira walked over and knelt down next to him. "What were you running for?" she blinked at him. He scowled at her, "I wasn't running I was getting away thats all" he spat. "Oh, I see. I do that too" she said sadly. The boy looked at her a little more understanding. "My name is Wade-" "I know" she interrupted, he huffed "Okay Miss Smarty Pants, what's yours then?". Moira tilted her head at him "My name is Moira Marie August" he arched his brow at her "Oh" he replied and they went back to watching the animals. From that day forward the two were like peas in a pod.

 **Three Years Later**

Third grade was a pain for Moira. School overall was a pain, she didn't see herself with a bright future anyways. One of the things she did not like one bit was that Wade was so much older than her, by about three years. She was lucky that the elementary school went up to seventh grade or else she wouldn't see him during lunch or recess. It was recess and Moira was running from the fifth grade bullies. At that moment in time Moira was sitting behind the rockwall. Chest heaving, she was trying to cease her loud breathing. Her head was buried in her knees, _I just need to wait until Wade comes out._ She told herself over and over.

Suddenly there was a rough tug on her hair and she was dragged from under the playground. Moira had been found out, if the wind was not knocked out of her then she would be screaming at the top of her lungs. "Your hair is so long" she heard the boy who had a hold of her hair speak. "You shouldn't keep it all to yourself, don't ya knows theres bald people?". Moira violently kicked and spit. Then the grip was released, her head thunked on the ground. The little raven haired girl dared not look up, there was cursing from some of the boys and seconds later she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Moy, hey, it's okay" the voice said, she felt a hand stroke her head. Shooting up her eyes met the eyes of her best friend Wade Wilson. "I KNOW" she blushed, "I had this taken care of before you even came out here!" Moira stood dusting off her skirt, Wade wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he smirked, this only made the girl more flustered "Really, Wade!" her arms crossed. The pair decided to walk around and sit on the swings. Everything was silent for a few minutes, "Wade?" Moira spoke "Hmmm?" he hummed in response. "How long are you staying this time?" he looked up at her and blinked, "Well mom's still in the hospital and dad is on deployment for another three weeks". "So three weeks?" she smiled, Wade smiled back and nodded.

"Maybe we can finally plan to get rid of your uncle" he said in a half serious tone. The girl sighed "Wishful thinking, he's vacationing in Nova Scotia", "Darn!" he barked out a laugh. "We'll get em next time Moy!". _We will_ she told herself.

 **Eight Years Later**

Moira now at the age of 17 was sitting outside of the hospital room her mother was in. Her mother has always had a weak immune system and now she was on her death bed at 43 from pneumonia. Moiras grandfather had passed on two years ago and her grandmother was going into a nursing home because of her dementia. Which would leave her with her uncle, the disgusting fat bastard of a relative. "Miss August" she was pulled out of her pool of thought. "Y-yeah?" she asked stepping around awkwardly. "Your mother doesn't have much longer, I suggest you say what you have to say before it's too late" she felt the doctor's cold gaze. Moira let out a weak sigh and went in her mother's room. She sat beside her and took one of her mother's feeble hands in her own. Moira had this kind of precognition where she could tell what was going to happen and she knew it would be a very very short time before her sweet mother was gone.

"Moira…" Ana opened her eyes to look at her daughter "Yes, Ma?" she asked fidgety "I want-". The woman began to cough hard and loud but eventually stopped. "-to tell you something" Moira blinked "What is it?" her mother gently squeezed her hand. "I want...you to get out, of that, shell of...yours". "Oh, I see-" Ana cut her off as she snapped "NO...no 'I see', take charge Moira Marie, I want you to do things that I couldn't. Take control of your life" she weezed. Moira could see it, her mother was about to pass on. "I have a dying...request" she went on "I can explain it now but I left you a note in my purse over there" she pointed to the chair by the window. "Open it when you're alone, I love you" and like that she was gone, her candle went out just like that.

Moira stood, took her mothers bag and left but not before stopping at the door without looking said "Thanks for everything Ma".

A/N: OKAY what did everyone think? I know its vague right now but when I post more it will make sense. Aslo I tend to post faster with reviews so that way I know you guys actually like this garbage- I mean art. So please please please R&R. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I was having writers block and college just started back up. I hope you all won't kill me.

Moira was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. For some reason the thought of looking in her mom's bag did not nag at her like you think it would. She heard a tap at her window, sitting up she saw Wade's goofy face in the window. Moira stood and opened the window, he hopped in bringing her into a tight hug. "How was it?" he whispered in her hair.

She squeezed him, "Not as bad as I thought it would be". "I'm sorry Moy…you wanna get some ice cream or something?" he scratched the back of his head. Moira laughed a little "Maybe tomorrow" Wade looked at her strangely. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I might not be here tomorrow" her eyes widened. "But it's so soon this time" her heart was sinking _again._ "I know, but…something happened last night".

Moira felt her temper flare up "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she went to grab him by the ear like she usually did when he told her about his delinquent outings but he grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand softly. _Damn it_ she thought as she relaxed, "I can't tell you but I don't think I'm coming back Moy". Her relaxation was short lived "W-what?" she blinked trying to pry her wrist out of his hand. "TELL ME" she shouted feeling tear well up in her eyes.

"Some buddies of mine and I were in Toronto at a club, and dad showed up. He looked pretty pissed, pulled me out of the place about to beat the shit out of me when one of my drunk friends runs at him and takes his gun and shoots him". Moira couldn't believe what she was hearing "Where are you going this time?" she panicked "I'm not sure but I know it's going to be far away". She wanted to sob and whine and yell but all she could manage was "Take me with you".

He looked at her with a sad expression "You know I can't do that, you need to make your own path and following a troubled man like myself wouldn't be good for you". Wade went to run his hand in her hair when she swatted it away "You don't know what's good for me Wade!". Before she could keep arguing he took her hand and they went out of her bedroom door and through the apartment and across the hall to his place or what was his place.

He unlocked the door and led her in "Sit down, I'll get some alcohol". She did as she was told and waited for him to come back from the kitchen. Wade came back in and sat next to her, "Here" he handed her a concoction, she began to gulp. "Whoa, pace yourself buddy" he weakly laughed. Moira looked at him pointedly already feeling the alcohol boost her confidence. "How the hell are you so calm? Your father is dead, I mean I can kind of understand-you hated his guts but he was still your dad". He looked at her skeptically and sighed staring at his drink, "I never saw him as my father Moy, he was a filthy bastard and I'm glad he's gone".

"Oh…I see" she started to think about her dad, she didn't know him but she wondered what kind of relationship she would have with him. "Hey" she said after a long silence, he hummed in response "Did you really mean it? About me not coming with you?" he sat up and mulled over his response. "No…I didn't mean it" he smiled and got up to go to the kitchen and coming back out with refills.

"We leave tomorrow Moira" he raised his cup for a cheers and she obliged him. After finishing her drinking Moira started feeling a little faint or was it…tired? "W-Wade…what's..in here?". He looked at her carefully "…Alcohol duh silly" through her fuzzy state she could barely see his sad expression. "Did you ruffie me?" she asked. "No hun, you're just exhausted and stressed out from today" he smiled and like that she was out like a light.

When she woke up, she was in her bed. Sitting up she realized what had happened. _That bastard_ she wanted to wring his neck and what was worse was she had a raging hangover. Moira got out of bed, her sleepiness making the thought of losing the two people she cared about most not hitting her as hard as it should. Walking in to the living room the apartment was empty, her uncle probably not back from his night shift at work.

So, she began to pick up and make coffee for herself, she went to open up the blinds and saw two police cars parked outside. Immediately she closed them, _is wade still home?_ She wondered to herself. Then the memory hit her and she felt sad, _no he's not_. There was a fire escape where her bedroom window was so she decided to have her coffee out there. Coming back into her room, she saw her mom's bag and decided now was the time to read her mom's note.

Sitting on the step she opened the envelope:

Dear Moira,

I wanted to start off with how sorry I am for leaving you in such a short amount of time. I also wanted to let you know that…I know about your uncle. A few weeks ago he told me when I was admitted here, the horrible things he did to you. He asked for my forgiveness and I would not accept. He then asked if it was your forgiveness he should be seeking. This angered me, you're just a defenseless girl and as my dying wish, I know this may seem extreme but I want you to kill him. I feel as though this will bring you the true freedom you deserve. If you choose to do so I have travel arrangements for you and a contact number of an old friend of your fathers. Please do what you think is right.

I love you, Mom.

She could not believe what she was reading. Kill her uncle? End his life? Moira smiled deviously, _it looks like my freedom is going to come soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moira was sitting in her room. She had a suitcase full of the necessities, tonight was the night she was going to leave this hell hole. Walking into the living room, her uncle was on the lounger passed out from being drunk. She could make his death quick and painless, but this bastard didn't deserve the luxury. Moira began to think of all the things he had done to her and it made her blood boil. Walking into the kitchen she found all the things that she needed: duct tape, lighter fluid, and her pocket knife.

Moira taped her uncle down to the chair, quickly stuffed a sock in his mouth and taped over that. The girl proceeded to open the bottle of lighter fluid but before she poured it something caught her eye, the bottle of rum on the table next to the disgusting form she called family. She decided it would be ironic and-comical? _Am I going crazy?_ She thought to herself, but quickly brushed the thought away. She doused the remainder of the rum all over her uncle. The smell of booze made him stir, snapping his eyes open he began to yell in muffled tones.

"You're awake? Good. I want you to really enjoy this" she hissed, he started to writhe around in his bindings but it was no use. Pulling out the pocket knife, she slowly dug into his jugular and sliced it across his throat. She pinched his nose so he couldn't breathe only to make the blood come out faster from the struggle for air. Once she had her fun with that, she decided now was the time for a little bonfire. She lit a match and dropped in on his body, it didn't burst into flames like it did in the movies but eventually his body was consumed in flames. After he was done for she put out the flames.

She had taken all the money she saved up and her uncles credit cards which would still be good for the things she needed to get on her way. There was a manila folder in her mother bag as well with a train ticket and a fake ID. _She really thought of everything_ Moira smiled. Walking to the door, there was a loud knock. Her eyes widened, looking through the peep hole, she saw two police officers. She put her things next to the door out of sight and put a blanket over the charred remains of her uncle. Opening the door she tried to keep her calm. "Good evening Ma'am, we were wondering if you could help us identify someone who lives across the hall from you." She blinked _are they talking about wade?_ She relaxed a bit, as long as this had nothing to do with her she was okay with that.

Moira looked up paying attention to what the man was saying, "What was that?" she asked. The taller cop repeated himself, "Would you mind if we came in?". _Oh shit_ , she glanced over at the blanket. "I'm sorry, I actually need to be somewhere, you can ask me what you want out the door." She hesitated _oh god, am I being too blunt? ohmygod ohmygod._ She began to shuffle her feet towards the door. When a small noise came from behind her; it was her uncle. _HES STILL ALIVE. HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?!_ Her face began to hurt from the stress and anxiety she was feeling. In a split second Moira began to cough violently to cover the noise "Could you-cough cough-excuse-cough-me" and before either man could respond she shut the door.

Moira spun around to the charred form in the middle of her living room. It looked like she was going to have to end him quickly to her dismay "I should have expected to be more of a challenge to end you disgusting excuse for an existence." She took out her pocket knife her father left her and she stabbed through his skull into his brain. He was officially dead, picking up her things and walking towards the door she remembered the police officers and she turned to go to her room to the fire escape outside her window.

Opening the window and climbing out, Moira didn't look back, she wouldn't miss the memories. There were a select few though she definitely would hold onto, like ones with her mother, her grandparents, and Wade. Wade, was she ever going to see him again? What if he came back here? From the window she could hear a faint sound inside the apart of the front door opening. And with that she slid down the latter and was off to her new life.

Moira hopped on her bus and as soon as she sat down she was out. Six hours later, she had reached her destination somewhere in northern Canada. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched, grabbed her belongings and stumbled off at her stop, her legs not fully awake. The half-asleep girl hoped she got on the right bus because the station was empty except for a few wanderers and a man with short hair, dark eyes and a saber like grin. He walked towards her "Ms. August" it was a statement not a question, he knew who she was. "My name is Victor Creed I'll be escorting you the rest of the way."

A/N: To the people who are still sticking with the story thank you so much! I promise I will try to update more frequently. On a side note I saw the new Deadpool movie and I will be following off of that a little more. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, I am the worst human being ever! This time around I promise to update more, and if anyone has any problems with how much I'm slacking feel free to message me so I know at least one person is still interested in this story.**

The trip was longer then she had expected, after getting off the bus, they got into Creeds car. _That was about five hours ago_ thought Moira. Her stomach began to grumble, glancing over at the man next to her she fidgeted. "You wouldn't um…have something to snack on would you?" she blinked, he kept his eyes on the road not answering. Moira huffed and sat back in her seat. A few minutes later they arrived to a small town, Creed pulled into a convenience store parking lot "Go get something to eat, I have to call my boss." She hopped out of the car glancing back at Creed who was still in the vehicle. Standing in the snack isle, Moira's hunger took over her as she fought herself not to take every snack in sight. Deciding on some chips, m&m's, a couple drinks and some jerky for Mr. Creed.

Thanking the store clerk she went out to the car, which was vacant of the driver. Hesitating for a minute she continued to the car, putting her bag of goodies in first, she figured she would go find her traveling companion. She called out for him but there was no reply, then suddenly someone wrapped an arm around her neck. "Hey pretty girl" the assailant whispered in her ear, she could smell booze. It triggered the memory of her disgusting uncle, she saw Creed come out of nowhere but he before he could act, the guy had a knife to Moira's throat. "Don't even fuckin' think about it, this girls mine unless you've got money" Moira could see some kind of animalistic glint in Victors eye but before he could do anything she thought back to the basic defense skills Wade taught her. Acting quickly she head-butted the man from behind and used her heel to crush his toes, he let go and before he could steady himself Victor had him by the throat. "I suggest you go back to the car Ms. August" and she did just that walking in a fast pace when she heard the man yelling and a ripping sound, she didn't look back. She relaxed in the car, despite what just happened she was not shaken up, killing your uncle can do that to you. Victor came back into the car, "Why weren't you in the car?" he asked in an aggravated tone. "You weren't in the car so I went to look for you" she said matter of factly. There was a pause then he let out a sigh "For who your father was, you're pretty dense" he dead panned. "EXCUSE ME, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she shrieked. "I meant you aren't very smart" he replied plainly, resisting the urge to punch him in the jaw she took out his beef jerky and threw it at him. "Here you damn jerk" she crossed her arms. He looked down at the jerky and opened it up, gnawing on the meat. They drove off again.

After 30 minutes of silence he spoke up "For someone who was just about to get raped, you don't act like a normal person" she glanced over at him "Well I guess I'm just as dumb as you think I am" she scowled. Ignoring her snarky remark he kept talking "We need to stop somewhere, it's going to be another three hours until we get to the plant." Moira blinked "Plant?" she inquired but as if on cue they stopped at a roadside in. "Wait here" he said getting out and walking to the office. He came back and sat in the driver's seat. They drove to the end of the motel to where their room was. He opened the door to a small dark room with one bed and a cold interior. There was a small T.V. in front of the bed and other basic stuff you would find in a zero star motel. "So I assume you're sleeping on the floor" Moira said sarcastically, Creed scoffed. And in that moment for a reason she didn't know she began to laugh for a good two minutes and to her surprise creed laughed a little too.

Once her fit of laugher was over she exhaled audibly and whispered "I think I may have lost my mind." Creed patted her shoulder non-comfortingly "Everyone does at some point kid, now move I need a shower." By then it was around midnight so Moira decided to bring her clothes and toiletries in. Waiting for him to get out of the shower she turned the T.V. on and the only two channels were the news channel and…the adult channel. She shivered, _of all the T.V._ _shows out there and this thing only has porn and weather._ The bathroom door opened and out walked a shirtless Victor Creed. Normally half naked boys didn't bother her because she grew up with Wade but this wasn't a boy, _this is a man_ she gulped. While trying not to drool, she let out an audible throat noise. He looked over at with an expression she couldn't read, "Take a picture, it'll-" she quickly stood up "SHUT UP" Moira grabbed her things and went into the bathroom.

Surprisingly the bathtub had jets in it so she decided to take a bath. Relaxing in the warm water, she began to reflect on everything that had happened in the past few days, she felt tears run down on her face. All she could think about her mother and best friend Wade. Would she ever see him again? _He said he would come back_ , she hoped that was true because if she had to start a brand new life and make friends, she wasn't sure how she would make out in life. Her mind then wandered off to where he was taking her tomorrow, he said it was a plant of some kind, a power plant maybe?

After getting cleaned up, she began to get dressed in her sleepwear which was a huge hoodie she could wear as a sleepshirt. Before she opened the door she heard the T.V. was on. _Please god be watching the news._ Peeking in, she saw Creed sitting at the end of the bed, opening the door fully. "Uh hey…what are" before she finished she saw that the T.V. was turned to the news, she exhaled. "Don't think I was watching this the entire time" Creed murmured. "Thank you for the visual" she said flopping on the bed. Before it was lights out they discussed what they would be doing tomorrow as far as itinerary went. Creed moved to his side of the bed and scooted under the covers. Moira blushed "Put a shirt on geez" she said half teasingly, he grumbled in response.

He closed his eye "Mr. Creed-" "Victor, I told you my first name was Victor so what's with the Mr. Creed crap?" Moira could tell he was exhausted by his response. "I just figured…I…I don't know how well acquainted we're going to be so I guess I would stick to formalities." He faced her and scooted a little too close for her liking, wrapping an arm around her "I think we'll get _well_ acquainted, best of pals or even" he trailed his hand down towards her rear when she pushed him away "GOODNIGHT YOU PERVERT". She heard his chuckling and a 'thanks for the jerky' before she fell asleep. Forgetting to ask him about the plant.


End file.
